To provide product distinction in the market, it has been known to provide emblems on tail lights of automobiles. One method of providing an emblem on a tail lamp is to mount the emblem on an exterior of an automotive lens. A refinement of a simple emblem on an automotive tail lamp is to make a portion of the lens opaque such that the emblem is only displayed when the automotive signal lamp (typically a brake or tail lamp) is activated. The aforementioned refinement and its predecessor of an exterior emblem both provide a disadvantage in that it increases the size of the lamp required to provide the proper optical distribution under Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 108.